Conrad Fisher
Conrad Fisher is a main character and protagonist of The Summer I Turned Pretty s''eries. He is the eldest son of Susannah and Adam Fisher and older brother of Jeremiah as well as a love interest towards Belly, whom he secretly is in love with. He is known to push away his loved ones aside and to keeping all his emotions and feelings inside and rarely, if not ever, expresses them. It is not until ''We'll Always Have Summer ''that he finally begins to reveal his true inner feelings instead of choosing to keep them hidden like he usually is known to do. Appearence and Personality Conrad is shown to be very quiet, brooding and deep. He is something of a introvert, never being loud and outspoken like his brother Jeremiah. He hardly, if ever, speaks his voice and opinions out loud; always keeping his most intermost thoughts to himself and secret. He is known to push away his loved ones aside and is thus often seen as a "asshole" for his impassive and seemingly emotionless actions. Susannah, his mother, has even said that if her sons kept a diary, she would be most tempted to read Conrad's since he "always keeps everything locked inside" and that no one, including her, ever had so much as a hint as to what he is truly feeling. Physically, Conrad is described as being "dark, dark, dark" with a "smirky kind of mouth". By ''The Summer I Turned Pretty, he had grown to be tall with his hair cut short around his ears and "dark as ever". Unlike his brother Jeremiah, he spends most of his time playing his guitar and alone rather "on the football field" although he has said that he loved the sport and had gain considerable recognition through his hometown for his talent for it. He is most popular among the girls for his good looks and being seen as hard to get. This is seen with Taylor, upon her first visit to Cousins Beach, who said to Belly that she "likes her men dark". Despite his usual cold give off, Conrad is eventually seen to actually being very vulnerable and is constantly looking out for his friends and loved ones, willing to do whatever it takes to make them happy even at the cost of his own. This is most considerably seen when he lies to Jeremiah about his feelings for Belly and pushing her toward him trusting Jeremiah to take good care of her, thinking that if he (Conrad) kept her it would only end in him hurting her again. His feelings for his loved ones happiness is especially seen in We'll Always Have Summer when Conrad keeps his feelings quiet for the sake of Jeremiah's engagement to Belly since he promised his mother that he would look after Jeremiah and Belly to ensure they were happy for her. Conrad finally speaks up about his own feelings in We'll Always Have Summer when he grows tired of putting other people's happiness ahead of his own. This taking place after he discovers how Jeremiah cheated on Belly, therefore going against the very reason he allowed him to have her. He flatly tells her about Jeremiah's infidelity, the moment he first sees her, although she already knew, before he finally confesses his long hidden and repressed feelings to her. This, in which, is known to be one of the most emotional and heart wrenching scenes in the entire trilogy when he even openly cries in front of her while begging her not to marry Jeremiah and to be with him. This is shown to be the highest amount of emotion Conrad has ever openly displayed in front of someone before. He even later comments on the scene, saying he laid himself "fucking bare" to Belly. The Summer I Turned Pretty In the pilot book of the trilogy, Belly arrives at Cousins for yet another summer with Susannah and her two sons, the eldest of the two, Conrad and the younger one, Jeremiah. It becomes clear the second Belly steps out of the car to approach the boys, that they finally see her not as the Steven's little sister, but as a girl now. Belly has always had a crush on Conrad since she was little, but will something bloom with her and Jeremiah? She starts things with a boy name Cam Cameron as Jeremiah would say. But she realizes things won't work out so she breaks things off with him in the end of the novel. It's Not Summer Without You After her relationship with Conrad crashed and burned and Susannah's cancer finally killed her, Belly is left with a first summer in her home town instead of at Cousins. However when Jeremiah calls Belly telling her Conrad's gone missing, she finds herself at Cousins once again. Can the three finally patch their wounds up and mend things after Susannah's tragic death and form a life without her? And who will Belly end up with this time? Meanwhile, Jeremiah is growing tired of burying his feelings for Belly. He decided to let Conrad have her the first time, but will he be so kind this time? Or will he finally take what he's wanted all along? In the end, Jeremiah makes his feelings known to her, kissing her in his car. Belly finds herself kissing him back and when things start getting heated - Conrad walks in on them with a rather pale struck face, but walks away from the scene. Belly flees after him and Conrad's on the verge of fury when he turns to face her. They argue and Belly in the end runs from the scene, finally realizing that Conrad will never admit to loving her. At a motel when raining gets too heavy to drive home, Conrad tells Jeremiah while Belly is in the shower that he can have Belly and insists to him that he's over her. This results in Belly and Jeremiah getting together in their car ride home together while Conrad calls a friend to pick him up. The tension finally eases and Belly and Jeremiah are left truly believing that Conrad is finally over Belly and they can all move on in their lives... What they don't know is that Conrad had lied and is more than still in love with Belly and is nowhere near getting over her. We'll Always Have Summer In the summer finale, Belly is going well in her ongoing relationship with Jeremiah. Things seem to be going perfect in the two years that have passed since the events of the previous novel - until she discovers Jeremiah cheated on her and slept with another girl on his school break. Belly is angered and horrified when discovering this and spends days literally in bed crying. Jeremiah pleads with Belly for forgiveness insisting his tryst meant nothing to him and that he loves her. In an act to prove his guilt, he proposes to her to which Belly hesitantly accepts. The two soon think their life is going to be perfect after moving past his mistake. But what they don't know is the family isn't going to be as happy about the couple's plans for marriage as they are. Especially Conrad. Meanwhile, Conrad has not gotten over his mistake and has been regretting his decision to let Jeremiah have Belly and is more than still in love with her. After Laurel and Belly have a fall out about her and Jere's engagement, Belly is rendered no choice but to stay at Cousins until her wedding with Jeremiah... where Conrad is also living at. The arrangment slowly surfaces old feelings between the two and Belly is left questioning if she has ever truly gotten over Conrad and if marrying Jeremiah is truly the right thing to do. Relationships Quotes *''“He was marrying my girl, and I couldn’t do anything about it. I just had to watch it happen, because he was my brother, because I promised. Take care of him, Connie. I’m counting on you .” *“I’m sorry for screwing everything up." *“I love Jere more than anybody. He’s my brother, my family. I hate myself for doing this. But when I see you two together, I hate him too.” *"Don't stay out here too late. You never know what kind of monsters come out at night." *"Fine. We'll be sure to have lots of fun without you." *"Do you remember infinity?" *“I hated to leave her and I hated to be near her, because she made me remember what I wanted most to forget.” '' *“I never once cheated on you. I never even looked at another girl when we were together.” * “I still love you.” *''“I would rather have had someone shoot me in the head with a nail gun, repeatedly, than have to watch the two of them cuddling on the couch together all night."'' *"Are you still coming with me?" *"Good night Belly." *“What now with you and Jeremiah or with you and me?” *“I need you to know that no matter what happens, it was worth it to me. Being with you, loving you. It was all worth it.” *''“I punched my hand through the water. I wanted to kick his ass. 'This is between me and Belly.' Smug piece of shit."'' *“Who the hell is Corky Wheeler?” *“Yup. She’s my girlfriend." *"You can't put love on a scale. Either you are or you aren't." *"Wait!" *"When you were really little, you hated carrots. You wouldn't eat them. But then I told you that if you ate carrots, you'd get X-ray vision. And you believed me. You believed everything I said." *"It's not all of a sudden. It's always." *“I laid myself fucking bare last night! I put it all out there, and you shut me down. Rightfully so. I get that I shouldn’t have said any of that stuff to you." *"Don't marry him. Don't be with him. Be with me." *''"I knew I had to be careful. I had to keep my distance."'' *"You broke my heart last night, all right? Is that what you want to hear?” *''"If she knew how much I still cared, it was all over. I wouldn’t be able to walk away again. The first time was hard enough.” '' *"Earlier when I said I never wanted you. I didn't mean it." *"I thought your specialty was cocoa." *"Not interested." *"Now go back to bed like a good girl." *“I don’t know if I’ll ever get you out of my system, not completely. I have… this feeling. That you’ll always be there." *"Don't give her that. She's a kid for God's sake." *"I go where you go." Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Siblings Category:Protagonists